Love By Another Name
by faraday-gone
Summary: *Chapter 10 Finally!* Bulma is accidentally hit by a stray ki blast and Vegeta has to pay dearly for his actions in response. Set in the 'mysterious' 3 years. Very new twist on the same ol' plot. V/B and some G/CC A/U ;P R&R!!
1. The Ki And I

A/N: Okay this is my very first fan fiction so please BE KIND!! Let me know where I need to improve and whether you like it or not. If I get a good review or two then I should have more chapters up this weekend. Thanks! ~MOV ;P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything even remotely close (No matter how many times I ask for Vegeta for my birthday. Damn would that be a present or what!?! () Anyway, now that we have that taken care of. here's the first chapter:  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
Chapter 1. The Ki and I  
  
Soft rays of light shown through the Capsule Corp. window and began to dance on the woman's face. Her eyes opened slowly and she stretched while her fingers played in her aqua hair. Bulma had been up late again last night working on the regeneration tank. She was doing her best; after all she only had the limited memories of a certain annoying saiyan prince to go on.  
  
She wanted to get it finished as soon as possible, just incase he decided to blow up the gravity room again. Then, noting the cold coffee remnants in her mug she decided to get a fresh pot going.  
  
Bulma rinsed her cup in the kitchen sink and got the coffee machine started. On her way to the shower she could hear the faint grunt and groans of what sounded like Goku and Vegeta in the middle of a sparring session. *Don't they ever do anything but train?? I know the androids are coming but damn! They need to learn how to have some fun. especially Vegeta! * She glanced out the window and caught a glimpse of a gold blur knocking a black blur to the ground. ::Sigh:: *Like that would ever happen.* She took a quick shower and briefly toweled her hair dry. Placing it in a messy ponytail, she donned a baggy white t-shirt that sported her family logo and a pair of jean shorts. Pleased with her improved appearance, she grabbed a fresh cup of java and headed back to her lab.  
  
"Is that all you've got Kakkarot?!?," yelled Vegeta, who was trying his best to hide his exhaustion. They had been sparring for the past few hours and it was apparent who was winning. Bulma was watching below and was glad they stopped for a second so she could distinguish which blur was who.  
  
"Well why don't you try this one on for size," Goku replied and shot a medium sized ki beam at his opponent. Vegeta stretched out his arms and deflected the blast to the earth below. Vegeta was praying to Kami that he had made that seem less difficult than it had actually been when the two saiyans heard a soft female cry. Their eyes shot open in horror.  
  
"Bulma!" they both screamed in shock. They flew down to survey the damage. Her entire body was either bruised or bleeding. There were faint tear trails running down either side of her face and a broken coffee mug laid forgotten in the grass.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Goku asked, more to himself than Vegeta, "she's hurt too bad to make it to the hospital."  
  
He watched as the saiyan prince kneeled and gently picked up the blue- haired woman's limp body. Goku followed him as Vegeta headed towards the lab, and more specifically, the regen tank she had been building. *Dear Kami I hope she finished it! * "Kakkarot get your sorry excuse for a saiyan ass over here and help me!" The pair placed Bulma on the bench and proceeded to hook her up to the machine. Goku tried as best as he could to suppress the apparent blush on his cheeks from having to remove Bulma's clothing and apply the monitoring devices (. yet again failing miserably.) Vegeta pulled him roughly back by the fabric of his gi and shut the tank. He watched the redness slowly lessen from the other man's face, his color returning to normal, and tried to ignore the tears that were forming in Goku's eyes.  
  
Goku came by at least once everyday that Bulma remained in the machine. Vegeta was an absolute wreck but would kill Goku and himself if he knew just how apparent his feelings for the woman were. They weren't always on the best of terms but irritating her was what made hanging out on this mud ball of a planet interesting. Goku would have offered to spar but the image of Bulma sprawled in the grass, broken, was too much for him and he would push the idea out of his mind.  
  
It was a little over 5 days before Bulma woke up. *Where the in the HFIL am I? Am I in the regen tank? Please don't tell me I'm in the tank?! The last thing I can remember is getting hit by one of those jerks' ki! Ugh.that Vegeta is going to get a piece of my mind when I get out of here!! Speaking of Vegeta. is that him sleeping in my chair? *  
  
A subtle, yet persistent, beeping awoke the prince from his slumber. He eyed the device and was about to blast it to the next dimension when he realized what it meant. *the onna is awake! * He choked down his happiness and relief, then in one swift motion grabbed a black terry cloth robe and pressed the drain button.  
  
Bulma shuddered involuntarily as the blue liquid's absence left her skin unguarded against the cool air. The hatch opened and she was fully ready to give that saiyan a piece of her mind when she noticed an odd look on his face. She followed his eyes and found that she was completely nude. All she managed was a small "Eep" before she snatched the robe from his hand and proceeded to blush profusely.  
  
"What? Never seen a naked woman before!" she gritted at him. He slowly shook his head and pointed to something behind her. She reeled and looked around intently. "What is it? Where? What is it Vegeta?" She turned back to him and noted his pale skin tone. He approached her slowly and before she had a chance to question his motives he grabbed a small furry blue appendage that was connected to her lower back.  
  
"VEGETA! OWW that REALLY HURTS!!" she snatched back her tail and upon realizing what she just did murmured, "well I'll be damned" and passed out. 


	2. Unconscious Introduction

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone!! I am so glad you guys liked my first chapter and I felt so special after reading your comments I wanted to finish the whole thing. Hehehe ;P Well, this is Chapter 2, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything even remotely close (No matter how many times I throw a coin a fountain and wish for the rights to a certain vertically challenged bishonen)  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
Chapter 2. Unconscious Introduction  
  
Goku sat up with a start. He glanced at the clock on his bedside and it read 5:33 AM. He wondered briefly what had awoken him when he felt Bulma's energy had risen. He smiled to himself and wrapped the covers around his wife, kissing her cheek lovingly. He quickly put on a pair of navy blue drawstring pants and went to check on his best friend.  
  
"Onna! Onna, wake up!" Vegeta said while frantically trying to revive her. He sensed a familiar ki approaching and looked up to watch Goku walk through the door.  
  
"Bulma! Are you awake yet?" He looked up to see she was lying on the floor, passed out, next to a panicky Vegeta, "Oh, I guess not!" he grinned and placed his hand behind his head.  
  
"Kakkarot, stop grinning like a baka and do something!" Vegeta yelled with a look of urgency on his face.  
  
"Jeez Vegeta, calm down! Her energy is stable. She is probably just a little weak from going without food for so long."  
  
"Kakkarot you don't need food when you're in the regeneration tank! She freaked out when she saw her tail and now I can't wake her up!!"  
  
"Her WHAT?!?" Goku nearly fainted when Vegeta pick up the fuzzy blue proof and presented it to him. He paled considerable when it started to twitch.  
  
"Don't you dare pass out too Kakkarot! I am having enough trouble as it is!"  
  
"But.but she's a human.and how the HFIL can you have a BLUE TAIL?" he stammered.  
  
"Does it look like I know?! Now get over here and help me!"  
  
Goku made a few steps towards the now unconscious woman and faltered when the tail once again began to twitch.  
  
"For the love of Dende, Kakkarot, she's not diseased!"  
  
Goku, feeling highly ashamed of himself, picked Bulma up and cradled her in his arms. Vegeta looked on as the man smiled warmly at her and begin to brush her hair back with his free hand. "Bulma," he whispered, "Bulma, wake up Bulma." He rocked her gently and she moaned a quiet protest, curling into him. Vegeta growled low in his throat and proceeded to remove her from his grasp, leaving a slightly surprised Goku to laugh mentally. *Hahaha.Man! He has it worse than I thought!! *  
  
Vegeta gazed at the turquoise-haired goddess in his arms and shivered when he felt something warm and silky wrap around his waist. Vegeta smiled at her affectionately, completely forgetting that the other saiyan was still there. *Might as well let her sleep * He tightened his hold on the woman and walked through the main exit with Goku following at a safe distance.  
  
Vegeta flew her to her room and placed her on the bed. He tried to remove her tail but with each attempt she strengthened its claim on him. "You're a stubborn little thing, aren't you?" he questioned her slumbering form. After a few more minutes of this he sighed, defeated, and crawled into bed with her. She snuggled against him, much to his delight, and relaxed when he lightly set his arm across her midsection. *I guess I can stay for a few hours before I need to go train again. * Vegeta followed her example and relaxed into a deep sleep.  
  
Goku peered through the sheer curtains that separated Bulma's bedroom from the balcony and smiled at the dreaming couple. *It's about time. I thought he would never give in.* Placing his index and middle finger to his forehead he thought of ChiChi and was gone.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Feeling all warm and fuzzy inside? ;P I should have the next chapter up tonight so don't try to track me down and kill me for cutting this one short. Hehehe Don't forget to review, you guys are the best means of ego boosting I have! :P  
  
Ja!  
  
MOV 


	3. Comedy Or Drama?

A/N: Okay!! Here is Chapter 3 as promised!! Wow Mushi-azn, you left a review for the 2nd Chapter right after I posted it!! I feel all special now. Hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. The only thing I get out of this is the satisfaction in knowing that I can at least pretend I own a saiyan or two. I think every home should have at LEAST one. Hehehe Ok I'll shut up now ;P  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
Chapter 3. Comedy or Drama?  
  
Vegeta yawned fiercely and glanced over at the sleeping beauty beside him. *So, it wasn't just a dream. * He felt her tail tighten around his waist, *.and neither was that * He went to touch her cheek when his stomach growled loudly. He didn't realized just how starving he was. He stretched his arms and began to slide off the side of the bed. He was almost out of reach when her tail latched onto him for dear life. He stroked it reassuringly and smirked when she began to purr. Her hold lessened as she relaxed and Vegeta was finally able to break free. Shutting the door gently behind him, he headed for the kitchen and prayed to Kami that the onna's idiot mother was already making breakfast.  
  
ChiChi shook her husband vigorously. *Since when does Goku sleep in? * She already prepared his food and became worried when he didn't bound down the stairs the second the aroma filled the air. "Goku," she said sweetly, "Goku time to get up." She became somewhat irritated as he continued to snore. "Goku. breakfast is ready." ChiChi was really worried now. *This is the first time that line didn't work! Hmm.maybe I should bring out my secret weapon.Hehehe * "GOKU LOOK ITS THE ICE CREAM MAN!"  
  
He sprang out of bed yelling, "Ice cream man?! What, where? I don't hear him! Where is he Chi? Where's the ice cream man?" He was running around the house drooling while glancing out the windows intently, the thought of imminent chocolate did it to him every time. Then it dawned on him, "Hey ChiChi, he never comes this far out! I only see him when I hang around at Bulma's."  
  
Her composure lasted for all of 2 seconds and she found herself on the ground, doubled over with laughter. Tears were forming in her eyes and just when she would begin to calm down the image of a drooling Goku would pop into her head. Goku, on the other hand, didn't find it very amusing. "ChiChi. that wasn't funny!" he whined. He watched his wife gather her wits after a few more minutes of rolling on the floor holding her sides.  
  
ChiChi stood and glanced over at her husband. "Goku, I'm sorry but you wouldn't get up. I didn't know what else to do and your breakfast is getting cold." He looked at her pitifully and she added, "Tell you what, why don't we go see Bulma after you eat and then get some ice cream?" His face lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
Bulma scanned the ceiling while thinking about what happened earlier that morning. *How did I get back in my bed?? Okay let me run through this again, I was in the tank and then Vegeta let me out. I took the robe from him and then I saw my tail and passed out.* "And then I saw my WHAT?!?" she screeched to herself. She slowly ran her hand down the middle of her back and found a silky snake like thing was attached to her. She proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
Vegeta was in the gravity room when he heard her. He burst through the balcony door to find Bulma sobbing violently on her bed. *Kami, what is it now?!?*  
  
"Onna?"  
  
::no response::  
  
"Onna?!" he repeated more loudly.  
  
::no response::  
  
"Damn it woman answer me!"  
  
She looked up at him through a veil of aqua tresses and cried, "Vegeta I don't want to be a saiyan!" She ran over to him and hugged him fiercely, too upset to care whom she was seeking affection from. After the initial shock wore off, he picked her up gently and set her on the bed.  
  
"Shh.onna. calm down." He stroked her hair softly and tried his best to comfort her. Her breathing slowed and when her hiccups lessened he inquired, "What do you mean you don't want to be a saiyan?"  
  
"The regeneration tank..," she answered in almost a whispered.  
  
"Yes what about it?" he said softly.  
  
"It was meant to heal saiyans and I didn't even finish it yet.When I started it I took a sample of your DNA. and once I located the distinguishing saiyan characteristics. it became a standard for the system. the tank must have put some of it in me while I was healing. so it could function properly. I need to run more tests. but I am not sure if I can reverse the changes." She had been thinking out loud, and as she became cognizant of the last sentence she cried silently.  
  
Vegeta contemplated what the onna had said for a few moments. *Kuso! This is all my fault. First I hit her with Kakkarot's attack and now this! I didn't mean to hurt the onna. why don't I want her to get hurt so much??* His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed her shaking with sobs. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Everything is going to be alright, onna." he thought at her.  
  
*Why is Vegeta being so sweet to me? I thought he didn't care whether I lived or died as long as he could train.* Her tears had stopped a few minutes ago and she felt his eyes on her. Bulma glanced at him with a questioning look and starred into his onyx orbs. She tried to find the answers to all her questions in their depths but only managed to confuse herself further. *Oh well. I'll just enjoy it while I can and ask questions later.* She gave him a gentle smile.  
  
The prince watched the woman in his arms expression change from inquisitive to affectionate. He was caught off guard by this mood swing and started to feel a little uneasy. Then as if she could sense his comfort level decrease, Bulma removed herself from his embrace.  
  
She had begun to move away when she felt as though she was caught on something. Looking back, Bulma realized that her tail was fastened securely around his waist. Vegeta watched in amusement as the woman turned a cherry red and apologized profusely. He then chuckled as she turned and ran for the shower.  
  
Emerging from the bathroom, Bulma half way hoped that the saiyan was still sitting on her bed, waiting for her. Not surprisingly, the room was empty and her sage green curtains were flapping in the breeze. She walked out on her balcony and wasn't surprised to hear the familiar hum of the GR. ::Sigh:: *What the hell is wrong with me anyway? This is Vegeta we're talking about here. he doesn't care about anyone but himself.but I don't understand how he could be so nice to me if that were true*  
  
She shut the French doors as she reentered her bedroom and drew the curtains. Approaching her closet, she flung the door open, bent on getting happy with a shopping spree. She threw on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tank top with the words, "I hear voices and they don't like you," written in blue across the front. She put her hair in a tight bun and looked at her tail in the mirror. "Now what am I supposed to do with you? Oh! Now I remember. Vegeta had you like this." She wrapped the renegade appendage around her waist and smiled at her reflection.  
  
*At least mine isn't that ugly brown color. Ugh! I'll worry about a cure later. Hey, maybe ChiChi wants to come with me to the mall! I haven't seen her in forever and I'd love the company.* with her mind made up, Bulma trotted down stairs in search of the phone. She was in the process of dialing the Sons' number when she saw them touch down in the front lawn and ran out to greet them.  
  
A/N: Alright! Chapter 3 is done and I am just getting started! I am not going to spend all of the next chapter in the journey to the mall. those can get old so I'll try my best to keep it short and sweet. I want to stick to the good stuff so let me know if I get boring on you. Next Chapter should be up soon! ;P  
  
Ja!  
  
MOV 


	4. Under The Influence

A/N: Chapter 4!! Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I make any money off of this story. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama., the lucky bastard. ;P  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
Chapter 4. Under the Influence  
  
Bulma shifted nervously in front of the Gravity Room door, she hadn't seen him since earlier that morning and was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the idea of facing him again. *Okay girl you can do this, he probably forgot already. with your luck he'll be back to his usual pigheaded self and start ordering you around again.* ::Sigh:: Taking a deep breath, she pressed the call button. Bulma had expected an angry saiyan to come on over the intercom and mutter something about "baka onnas" or "the importance of training" but instead the door slid open, revealing a recently showered Vegeta.  
  
He gazed at her quizzically, as if saying, "Yes, what do you want woman? What was so important that you felt the need to interrupt my training?" Vegeta's look went unnoticed however, because Bulma was trying her damnedest to avert her gaze.  
  
The prince noted Bulma's reddened cheeks and attempt to avoid eye contact. He glanced down at himself; he had a towel around his neck and was clad only in a pair of black silk boxers. *So, I made the little one blush.::chuckle::. not that it takes much...* Vegeta smirked and crossed him arms while his left side rested on the doorframe.  
  
"Uh.Vegeta," she began shakily, *Damn it! It's almost like he does this to me on purpose!* ".ChiChi and I are going out for a little while, and Goku will be here until we get back." Bulma then looked him in the face, some of her strength returning, "My parents are leaving after lunch to visit some of our relatives in the U.S." she paused for a moment to think of the proper way to word the next sentence, "And just because you are going to be alone here with Goku it doesn't mean that you can try to kill him or wreck my beautiful house!" noticing he was about to interject she quickly added, "Well, have fun! I'll be back in time to make dinner!" Bulma waved absently in his direction as she took off for the car.  
  
ChiChi was waiting there for her when Bulma finally jumped behind the wheel. "Hey B-chan, what took you so long? And why are you blushing?!?" she watched as her friend's color deepened.  
  
"I am NOT blushing! It's just.uh. hot outside, this IS summer you know!" she lied poorly, knowing full well her friend hadn't bought any of it. The raven-haired woman decided against continuing her line of questioning when Bulma revved the engine and shifted into gear, causing the tires to squeal.  
  
They continued the rest of the way to the mall in an awkward silence until ChiChi decided she needed to come up with something and fast. *I don't want the whole trip to be like this!! Umm.. what can I talk to her about.. I already told her about Gohan's recent academic achievements and how I got Goku out of bed this morning hehehe.. What else is there to.OH I KNOW!* "Wow Bulma!! What a kawaii belt!! Is it new? Where'd you get it??" she beamed. *Perfect! Bulma LOVES it when I compliment her fashion sense.*  
  
*Kuso!* Bulma mentally cussed herself out, *How the hell did I forget about you?!* She glanced down at her tail. *I can't tell her the truth now! She'll freak out and then we'll go careening into the nearest tree! Come on Bulma, think!* "Uh.yeah, it was a present from a friend of mine." *Heh.. So, Vegeta's a friend of mine.I wonder what he'd say to that? It really was his fault I have a tail, though. He's the baka that put me in there in the first place!* ".I'm not sure where he found it."  
  
"Aww.that's too bad," ChiChi said sadly, "I was thinking of getting one in black." It took every ounce of control Bulma had not to laugh in the woman's face. *Hahaha, Aww man! That would be so funny! I am SURE ChiChi would love to have one of her own. Hahaha I could just imagine the look on her face!!*  
  
Right before Bulma's will power gave out her friend cried, "Finally, we're here! Now lets go find me an outfit to really make my Go-chan drool!" She winked and grabbed Bulma's collar, dragging her to the nearest entrance. ::Sigh:: *Now that Yamucha's gone who am I trying to make fall all over themselves?*  
  
The pair's shopping desire was eventually sated when they each had found an ensemble or two that would make every man within a hundred-mile radius's nose bleed. "Chi I thought you wanted to make Son-kun drool, not slip into a coma!" she said to her friend teasingly.  
  
"Me?!" she mocked an outraged shock, "You're the one who took away that sale's clerk ability to speak for nearly half an hour when you came out in that dress!" They both started to giggle feverishly as the two reveled in their command over the male species.  
  
"That was fun Chi! We really need to do this more often!"  
  
"Yeah I had a blast B-chan, thanks for asking me to tag along!"  
  
"What are you nuts? I love going shopping with you!" she smiled broadly at her friend and led them towards her car. They located it with little to no trouble and proceeded to load all of that day's deals into the back seat.  
  
"You know Bulma," ChiChi began, "We have all of these wonderful dresses but no where to wear them to."  
  
"Hmm.I see your point..," Bulma placed her index finger on her chin as an idea began to form, "I know! Why don't we all go on a double date!?"  
  
"That's a great idea Bulma! But hey, I thought you and Yamucha aren't seeing each other anymore."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's true. and I don't really know that many guys well enough to force him onto you and Son-kun."  
  
"Well, what about the guy who gave you that fuzzy belt? You seem to be rather fond of it and you said he was a good friend of yours."  
  
"ChiChi you are an absolute genius! I wonder why I didn't think of him in the first place?!" *He may be cranky but I have to admit he is quite the bishonen! (::Insert girlish giggle here::) And I think I even know how to con him into taking me!*  
  
They were almost all the way back to Bulma's when ChiChi started thinking, *I wonder why Bulma hasn't told me much about this guy. Normally when Bulma meets somebody she tells me everything from the man's favorite movie to his shoe size. Oh well, I could always corner her when we get back to C.C.* she smiled evilly and eyed her blue-haired companion.  
  
*Ah crap, I know that look! She's up to something.she gives that look to Goku before using her 'You're doing this because you don't love me anymore' ploy on him so he'll spend time with her instead of training. the sneaky little bitch. WOAH where did that thought come from?! I think I've been hanging around Vegeta too much.* Bulma cocked her head and watched ChiChi's expression turn into one of pure innocence, *Well I can help how much of an influence he has over me but not the fact that he's absolutely right.* She chuckled mentally and decided to worry about her friend's evil plot later.  
  
~At C.C.~  
  
"Kakkarot leave me the hell alone! I told you I don't know where the change jar is!" Vegeta never had much patience, but now he was bordering on suicide. "Why don't you ask the airhead onna where the fucking change is?!"  
  
"I can't Vegeta, she left a couple hours ago and the Ice Cream man should be here any minute!" Goku pouted. Before the prince could find a rope to hang him self with, he heard a car pull into the drive.  
  
Vegeta headed out the door to confront his means of salvation. *Thank Dende! That bastard almost killed me with his incessant whining.*  
  
"Bulma, it's you!!" Goku cried, with evident relief. "I looked everywhere but I can't find the change! Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Hey Son-kun!!" she chirped, "It's on top of the refrigerator." The two women exchanged glances and started to laugh when he bolted back into the house.  
  
They had barely begun to unload the car when Goku strode triumphantly towards them, container in tow. "Thanks a million Bulma! You're my savior!" he said while giving her one of his trademark grins.  
  
"Your savior.." Vegeta muttered sarcastically under his breath and was surprised to hear a feminine giggle. He looked up and watched Bulma walk in his direction.  
  
"Was he that bad?" she asked with smile.  
  
"You have no idea.*Hey, what the?*. How did you hear me?" Bulma made a quick glance over at ChiChi, who was now engaged in a conversation with her husband, before she leaned in and whispered, "Let's just say I got more than a tail out of the experience." She gave him a slightly evil smirk and then went inside to put away her things.  
  
~A Few Minutes Later ;P~  
  
Vegeta sat at the kitchen table thinking about what Bulma has said outside. "I wonder what else the onna is keeping from me." He said to himself and took another long sip of his tea.  
  
"Well actually I didn't think it was any of your business." She snickered when Vegeta nearly choked. Bulma patted his back until the coughing subsided and told him she was going to say goodbye to her friends. *Kuso* he thought angrily, *I really need to watch what I say around her from now on.*  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Bulma inquired of the Sons.  
  
"Well actually..," Goku was cut off by a not so gentle elbow to the ribs. "We wouldn't dream of imposing on you further, B-chan. *All though I would love to corner you about that guy! I guess I will have to do it next time. You're lucky I'm so tired!!* I kind of wanted to get home and I'm looking forward to a nice soothing bubble bath. Thanks for the offer!" ChiChi smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Anytime Chi! Hey, why don't I call you tomorrow so we can finalize some of our 'plans'?"  
  
"Alright! I'll just talk to you then. Bye Bulma!" *Hehehe Good idea! I swear, sometimes this girl just asks for it!* ChiChi's smile had become evil again, but the aqua-haired woman failed to notice.  
  
"See you later Bulma." Goku said as he picked up his wife and took off.  
  
"Bye guys!" Bulma waved in the direction that the couple had departed and journeyed back to the disgruntled saiyan.  
  
  
  
A/N: Not a lot of B/V action going on but I had to throw in some kind of plot! Hehehe Anyway, in case anyone was wondering how far I planned on taking this I can honestly say that I haven't the smallest clue! I know for a fact that I am NOT going to write a lemon in here, no matter how tempting! I do intend on adding quite a bit of citrus to the story, but not enough to satisfy your daily Vitamin C requirement! Perhaps daily.but definitely not weekly! Depending upon what my mood is at the time, the fic's rating might have to be slightly altered but hey, that's one of the hazards of writing. ;P Okay.I'm sure everyone has stopped reading my notes by now but at least they're a good cover incase I were accused of talking to myself, ne? Don't forget to tell me what you think!  
  
Ja!  
  
MOV ( 


	5. An Old Acquaintance

A/N: Introducing Chapter 5! ;P Anyway, if anyone has noticed I haven't made them fight a whole lot (I'll probably throw in a few arguments later).  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own DBZ but as long as I don't get paid, I can sure as hell act like I do! ::MOV makes an evil laugh::  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
Chapter 5. An Old Acquaintance  
  
She watched the wind whip through his hair and sighed heavily. *So this is where you went to, you jerk! I look around the whole complex for you and you've been on my balcony the entire time.* Bulma stood there and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. His scent lingered heavily on the air, causing her to slip into an unconscious revelry.  
  
Vegeta leaned harder on the railing and gazed questioningly at the stars; they were the cause of and the answer to all of his problems. He gradually turned, memorizing the way the moon shown in her eyes and the breeze played with her aqua strands. "Aren't you supposed to be making food?" he asked, as if his admiration never occurred.  
  
The woman returned to reality at this comment, "I am.I mean. I just want to." she trailed off and his raised eyebrow only irritated her. "Never mind!" she finally growled at him and stormed down to her lab. *Urgh! The nerve of that baka! I've been trying to come up with a way to thank him for being so sweet this morning and now he goes and makes me mad! I don't even know why I bother.*  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
"Got it!" Bulma proclaimed as she proudly held the device in her hands. "This will show that bakayaro to appreciate the Bulma Briefs!" The woman laughed evilly and pocketed her newest invention before heading back to cook dinner.  
  
*Alright, the food's almost done and he's nowhere in sight. * Bulma crept upstairs and peered through Vegeta's slightly ajar bedroom door. *He's sleeping! What a great opportunity!! * She squealed silently and made her way towards the now 'dead-to-the-world' saiyan. Luckily for Bulma, she was able to complete the task at hand and sneak back downstairs before he woke up.  
  
Vegeta sat up slowly and massaged his temples. *Smells like I have enough time for a quick shower before the onna's 'food' is ready to eat.* He scoffed heartily at the thought of anything that the woman had prepared being edible and gathered a few towels "Kuso! Where's the freaking soap?" he asked himself and began to scour the area for it. He caught a glimpse of it in his peripheral vision and nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was floating. Not floating exactly, more like in the firm grasp of his newly regenerated tail. "What the fuck?!"  
  
Vegeta made sure that it was really there and then found there was a red ribbon tied to it, which read, "To: Veggie From: The Onna" He stood there in a state of shock, letting the water pelt his skin until the tap ran cold.  
  
Bulma was going to tell him to hurry when she heard the water turn off, *It's about time! I was worried he may have fainted or something. Huh.Maybe it didn't work.oh well, I could always try again later.* She pulled the roast out of the oven and started working on dessert.  
  
A/N: Short Chapter, Ne? Well the next one should be pretty long and I'll try my best to post it in the next day or two. Review!!! ;P  
  
Ja!  
  
MOV 


	6. Rooftop Conversations

A/N: Finally, Chapter 6! I made this one extra long to help make up for the length between the posting of this chapter and the last.  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own DBZ but as long as I don't get paid, I can sure as hell act like I do! ::MOV makes an evil laugh::  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
Chapter 6. Rooftop Conversations  
  
Bulma was worried. She had time to set the table AND clean up her cooking mess. That NEVER happens! *Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..* Placing a small feast inside a few nearby capsules, she headed up to his room.  
  
When there was no response to her persistent knocking, Bulma cracked the door open and scanned the empty space. The French doors connected to the balcony were open, granting the warm summer breeze entrance. She watched the sheer curtains billow and wane as she stood there silently, capsule in hand.  
  
Stepping out onto the balcony, Bulma sighed heavily, not caring that her freshly combed tresses were now madly dancing in the wind. Sitting lightly on the railing, she let her legs dangle perilously over the edge. *I can't believe he left. If I had known this would happen..* A single crystalline tear traced its way down her cheek, briefly hesitating at her jaw, before plunging to its death on the lawn below; followed shortly by some of its brethren. *Why should I care if he leaves or not?*  
  
Touching her hand to her face, her fingers were greeted with the salty drops, ridding her mind of any doubts she may have had about her feelings towards the saiyan houseguest.  
  
~*~  
  
He had been watching the little blue-haired female for a while now, from his perch above her. The moonlight shown off her newly shed tears, revealing others that threatened to be born at the borders of her eyes. She was marveling at the liquid emotions that were clinging to her fingertips, as though to question their existence.  
  
Vegeta felt his heart ache, yearning to alleviate her pain in any way possible. The saiyan's concern, however, did not override his pride. "Woman, what the hell are you doing?" he said gruffly.  
  
His voice cut harshly through the silent night air and was more than enough to scare the crap out of a certain self-proclaimed genius. She turned wide- eyed and managed to catch a glimpse of his floating form before falling off the railing. A strong hand grabbed her arm gingerly while another circled her waist, slowly separating the gap between the two forms.  
  
Vegeta gazed down at the woman in his arms who was extremely pale and starring off into the distance. He shook her gently, awakening her to reality and the present situation. Bulma flushed furiously and prayed to Kami that he would put her down and put her down now. The answer the guardian of the Earth gave her appeared in the form of a smirk from her newly appointed savior. *Well at least she's not crying anymore.* He mused.  
  
Bulma could see the laughter dancing in his eyes and it only fueled her embarrassment. "Um.. Thanks Vegeta but could you put me down now please?" She begged him silently with her eyes.  
  
*The woman actually said 'please'. She must be EXTREMELY uncomfortable.* His smirk broadened as he leaned down and whispered, "Whatever you say onna." She shivered involuntarily as his warm breath tickled her neck.  
  
He set her down on the roof, releasing her from his grasp with some hesitancy and stretched out on some nearby tiles. Vegeta could tell she was still upset; her tail kept swishing around nervously behind her.  
  
"I hope you aren't mad about your tail." She almost whispered, after the silence became too much for her; his expression reflected one of shock.  
  
"Mad about my tail?" He inquired incredulously, "Mad about my tail?" He slowly made his way over to the blue saiyan and gently held her shoulders. "Do you know nothing about a saiyan's tail?" From the intense, raw emotion in his gaze Bulma felt her icy pride melt.  
  
"Um.. Not really." She replied meekly while trying to fend off the rising heat in her cheeks and look anywhere but at his face. "I'm sorry Vegeta I shouldn't have done that. Especially since I didn't know fully what I was doing." Her head lowly hung.  
  
*Well that was out of character!* He mused, his shocked features never faltering. That was the first time he ever heard the woman admit she didn't know something or apologize and frankly it scared the hell out of him. The last time she acted so vulnerable and weak in his presence was a few months after he had started living at Capsule Corp. and baldy had paid her a visit.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Krillin was trying his best not to piss off the more powerful fighter sitting at the table but it seemed that someone had already taken that pleasure. Bulma was making the world's largest batch of stir-fry at the stove, all the while muttering curses that were no doubt aimed towards the saiyan across from him.  
  
"Stupid baka, thinks all do is sit around waiting for his royal stick-up- his-ass highness to give me permission to breathe." She attacked the pan fiercely, causing the contents to sizzle louder before continuing to rant.  
  
The shorter man thanked Kami he learned how to laugh on the inside because he was mentally rolling. Partly because of what Bulma had said but mostly due to the fact that he knew she was completely aware that Vegeta had heard every word. Growing up with Goku had made them both learn in a hurry not to say anything you didn't want anyone else to pick up; no matter how quietly it comes out.  
  
"Onna, make me food because I lived all my life in a cave and have never learned to push the start button on the microwave. Onna, fix the gravity machine because, being the overbearing dumb ass that I am, I used more energy than I knew it could handle." Bulma mimicked in a perfect imitation of Vegeta's voice.  
  
*Damn, she is getting good at that! * Krillin's face was now red with his pent up laughter. Vegeta, on the other hand, was growling low in his throat and contemplating the woman's death.  
  
"Onna, lick my boots because you're just some weak pathetic human who doesn't deserve to be in my 'all mighty' presence and the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I like to bug the shit out of you on a daily basis." She was slowly becoming lost in her thoughts and her speech less sarcastic.  
  
Krillin's mirth and Vegeta's ire somewhat diminished at the drastic change in her tone. They exchanged a confused glance and looked at the still raving female.  
  
"Onna, why don't you go out of your way for me again and again so I can just spit in your face?" Her grip on the pan and spatula tighten until her knuckles whitened. The impression of the prince was gradually fading with each word. "You're the baka that cared about me in the first place when I never gave a flying fuck about you."  
  
The blue-haired female place a clean plate in front of each guest and set the food filled pan on a wooden block in the center of the table.  
  
"I'll be in my lab." She stated in an emotionless voice, more to herself, and headed out through the sliding glass door.  
  
Vegeta took a hesitant taste of his meal and found it to be rich in salt. The shaker had been at his side the whole time.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
After that episode in the kitchen he made a serious effort to keep her from crying. She was always prone to fits, this is Bulma we are talking about, but they were rarely, if ever, his doing. Sure he was still an all around jackass but now knew what buttons not to push.  
  
There were even a few times when she questioned him about her miraculously awakenings in bed when she had fallen asleep somewhere else, or mysterious trays of food popping up in her lab when she had been in there for extended periods of time.  
  
Vegeta shook his head of those thoughts and starred into the oceanic eyes of his ultimate weakness. They were still a glossy red from recent tears but remained as breathtaking as ever; he brushed the hair from her face. "Why were you crying?" He inquired with a hint of care.  
  
Confusion clouded at this sudden change in subject but dissipated quickly. She smiled a soft sweet smile and murmured, "Hopefully for a reason that I never will again." He raised a single brow at her but decided not to pry. Releasing her, he settled back into his lying position on the roof.  
  
"You never told me everything about tails." Bulma stated, breaking the silence again.  
  
"I haven't told you anything about tails." He point out with a smirk.  
  
"Grr.. I know that! Were you planning on telling me or do I have to go ask Goku?"  
  
"Don't you dare ask that baka! He doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'saiyan'!" He roared at her with fire in his eyes.  
  
*Hahaha.. I knew that would work!* "Well if you don't want me to go speak with that 'baka' as you like to call him, then I suggest you start talking, buster."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta growled and rolled onto one elbow. "A saiyan's tail is the key to their strength. It is also their weakness. It allows the giant ape transformation which significantly increases a saiyan's strength but at the same time can rack their body with intense pain if not properly trained." He held up his hand when he noticed her about to speak. "Yes woman I know how to do this and will teach you."  
  
"A saiyan also finds immense pride in their tail and is not truly a saiyan without it. On Vegeta-sei heretics and criminals were known to have them removed as an ultimate punishment. A tail is also a crucial tool used to form a bond with a possible or future mate."  
  
"Bond?" She interrupted.  
  
"Yes, bond, though I do not feel this is the proper time to fully delve into that topic. Without a tail the bond is not possible to initiate, though only a few third class warriors were foolish enough to commit the act. Another important fact that I believe will come to your attention sooner or later is if someone other than yourself comes into contact with your tail it will be automatically.. stimulated."  
  
"Stimulated?" The little female questioned with a tilted of her head.  
  
*Shit. Why must I always spell it out?* "It will cause your body to react whether you like it or not."  
  
"React how?" She picked up the appendage in question and looked at it worriedly.  
  
*I bet you're getting a good laugh out of this one you wrinkled green bastard!* He shot a glance to the sky before sighing and scooting over to her.  
  
"Like this." He took the silky thing from her grasp and proceeded to pet it tenderly.  
  
Bulma could feel a tingling sensation slowly travel down her tail to the base and along her spine. His movements changed to long strokes and the tingling exploded to her nerves. She felt as if this were the first time she had truly been touched and her body screamed in the pleasure of it. "Oh wow." She had never wanted to give herself to somebody as much as she did Vegeta right now.  
  
He looked up and met her gaze, noting the profound lust he relinquished her tail. Up until that point she had been concocting a plan of how to successfully jump the saiyan no ouji. The end of his contact allowed some rational thought to enter her mind but she was still in an aroused stupor.  
  
"I see your point." Bulma said after she regained her voice. "I think I am going to take a shower.. a cold shower." She made her way to the edge of the roof, keeping her eyes straight ahead; thinking another glimpse of him could cause her to go through with her plan, and jumped gracefully on to balcony below.  
  
Following her example, he leapt down and entered his room, where a few food- laden capsules were waiting on his nightstand. He allowed himself a chuckle when the woman's shrieks echoed through the complex.  
  
*Damn Vegeta having to demonstrate.. Urgh he could have just told me!* She adjusted the temperature to one she could stand and allowed the water to work its magic. *I wonder if it feels the same when anyone touches it.*  
  
Donning a black cotton nightgown, Bulma slipped under her covers, still suffering slightly from the after effects of 'Vegeta'. "Annoying bastard, one of these days I am going to get him for that. Him and his stupid sexy smirk." Her statement came out less venomous than she had intended, making her growl loudly.  
  
Vegeta's laughter could be heard through the wall separating their room. "Grr.. I HATE YOU VEGETA!" She roared and heard his mirth intensify. *This is going to be a long night.* Wiggling under the sheets until only the crown of her head remained exposed, the blue-haired woman released a heavy sigh.  
  
A/N: I finally finished this freakin' chapter. I know a lot of you have been waiting much more patiently than I would and I thank you for that! I am not sure when I will have another Chapter out but it will be a much shorter amount of time than it took for this one. Let me know how you think this is going and thanks again for the reviews! They really help clear up writer's block! ::Hint-Hint-Wink-Wink:: ;P 


	7. Sharing The Wealth

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 7! Some of you wonderful reviewers were wondering how exactly Bulma managed to regenerate Vegeta's tail, so I decided to explain a little earlier than I had planned. Also, Bulma's tail is the same as a normal saiyan's except for the color and I'm sorry if I made it seem any different in the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own DragonballZ/GT, all of Clamp, Megami Kouhosei, Rurouni Kenshin and any thing else I feel like ripping off! ;P Mwahahahaha  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
Chapter 7. Sharing The Wealth  
  
True to her own prophesy, it had indeed been a long night. She was currently trying to drown out the sound of banging on her bedroom door, cognizant of the offender to her ears. Sending a wayward glance to her clock she moaned at the reading of 7am.  
  
*Unfeeling bastard! Thanks to him I couldn't get to sleep until 4.. And hasn't he ever heard of sleeping in?!* The cerulean woman rolled lazily over and became even more tangled in her bedding. She slowed her breathing and laid her tail carelessly off the side of her mattress.  
  
The next noise Bulma heard was of her door slamming open. Angry footsteps made their way to her bedside. "Get off your lazy ass woman, I know you're awake!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
She cursed mentally but refused to give up the charade. "So that's the way you want to play, eh onna? Well, I see you need a little encouragement." In one fluid movement he yanked her to the floor, sheets and all. Her ki spiked significantly when she hit the ground, hard, but that was the only outward sign of her awareness.. that and her growling.  
  
"Aww is the poor little onna mad at the mean ol' ouji?" He taunted before breaking into peels of evil laughter.  
  
*That's it!* Bulma pounced on the unsuspecting saiyan and knocked him down, she was absolutely livid and bared her fangs at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She stated, more than inquired, with a few agitated lashed of her tail.  
  
After a few more moments of amusement Vegeta took a good look at his attacker. Her hair was ruffled and unkempt due to hours of tossing and turning, her fangs were sharp and.. wait a second.. fangs?! "Woman when the hell did you grow those?"  
  
"Grow what?" The female questioned as her demeanor swiftly changed from that of maddened lunacy to curiosity.  
  
"Those." He motioned to her enlarged canines and pushed her into a sitting position.  
  
Bulma felt them with her tongue, "Huh, hell if I know. This morning I guess." She caught the weird look on his face, "Why?"  
  
*Shit shit shit! I can't believe this is happening! Oh, next time I see that old green freak I am going to give him a one-way ticket to the afterlife. Dragonballs or no.*  
  
"Why?" She repeated with a bit of worry.  
  
"When do Chikyuu females experience their mating cycle?"  
  
"Well we don't exactly have mating cycles but I think our equivalent would be one that most of us go through monthly. Why?" Asking for the third time.  
  
His countenance contorted into one of pure horror before returning to its normal state of indifference. With an emotionless voice he said, "I need to train." and leapt out her window.  
  
"That was weird." She stated to herself and decided to track him down later.  
  
~*~  
  
After taking a brisk shower, the azure endowed female began rummaging through her closet. *Hmm.. Not this.* She brushed aside a pair of dark baggy jeans and red shirt. *Here we go!* Pulling forth some tight black leather pants and a midnight blue top, she formed an evil grin.  
  
Bulma didn't know what it was that made her wish to dress so provocatively today but decided to go with it, those pants always gave her an ego boost and after last night she needed to regain her bits of lost pride. She swirled her locks high on her head, secured them with a lone chopstick, and stepped into a pair of high-heeled sandals.  
  
The now clothed woman took a quick peek into her full-length mirror. *Let's see that bastard try something like that again!* Smoothing the fur on her tail she slid down the banister and trotted to the phone.  
  
"Hey Chi!" Bulma squealed when her friend finally answered.  
  
"Well someone is awfully perky! I am surprised you're in the land of the living, let alone full of energy!" She replied with a smile in her voice.  
  
"I know! Normally I pass out again when I finish feeding Veg-head but I guess I've finally gotten used to it.. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something but not over the phone, say over breakfast or something?"  
  
*Hmm maybe she's finally going to spill it about that mystery guy!* "That sounds great Bulma but I've already had it, the curse of living with two hyperactive saiyans." She chuckled. "How does a cup of coffee sound?"  
  
"Great! I'll see you at Starbucks in an hour, ok?"  
  
"Perfect, see you then! Bye."  
  
"Bye Chi." She placed the phone back in its home on the kitchen wall and stepped out the sliding glass door.  
  
The familiar hum of the GR caressed her skin while a flash of light would occasionally burst from its windows. Bulma strode to the metal door and pounded on it with all her might. She was more than a bit surprised when it gave way and landed with a thud on the ground. *Guess I didn't know my own strength.*  
  
~*~  
  
He had been training in 300 times normal gravity for over an hour now and still was in a state of unbridled dread. *Now I have to tell the woman about 'the birds and the bees', as these humans call it. How the HFIL am I going to keep her controlled? I might even have to do something unthinkable, like ask for Kakkarot's aide.* Vegeta shuddered at the thought and slowly gained altitude against the immense pressure.  
  
An emotionless female voice suddenly came on over the system, announcing the emergency shutdown function had been initiated. Vegeta slammed into the ceiling hard and landed on the floor with a growl.  
  
He looked to the entrance and saw the onna standing in front of a ruined door with her fist still in the rapping position. The prince stood and proceeded to examine the shocked female's handiwork. It was completely trashed, as if she had been cutting through butter. *I guess the onna did get more than a tail.*  
  
"It does open on it's own you know." He stated matter-of-factly and watched her flush in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing escaped her lips.  
  
"Yes?" Vegeta said, irritated.  
  
"Oh, um.. I wanted to tell you that I'm going out with ChiChi for a little while and I should be back by lunchtime."  
  
"You broke down the damned door to tell me that?" He inquired incredulously as her blush darkened a few more shades.  
  
"Urgh, NEVERMIND!" She turned on her heels and headed for her lab. "I don't even know why I bother."  
  
Bulma grabbed a capsule marked "I.T." from her desk and gave it a quick kiss before placing it in her purse. She tossed another in the driveway and watched it explode into a dark blue mustang ('67 Shelby GT 500 to be precise) with white racing stripes. :: A/N: I figured if I can have that car somewhere other than in my dreams than so be it! ::  
  
Vegeta watched the woman jump effortlessly through the driver's side window, feet first, and rev the engine. "Listen to my baby purr!" She shouted with pride and peeled out of Capsule Corp grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi had been sipping on her latte for nearly ten minutes when her blue- haired friend waltzed through the door. She flagged her down and kicked out the chair across the table.  
  
"Hey girl! Been here long?" Bulma asked, taking the offered seat.  
  
"Not really, only about 15. One of the hazards of using instant transmission." She smiled warmly and took another sip. "Don't you think that outfit is a bit much for 9 in the morning?"  
  
Bulma glanced down at herself and chuckled nervously. "Oh, I guess so. I don't know what it was that made me want to wear this but I figured I had enough money to knock off anyone who had a problem with it." The uneasy glances shot at her caused the pair to laugh.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about B?" The raven-haired female held her breath in expectation.  
  
"Duh!" She smacked herself in the head, purpose remembered. "Boy do I have a present for you!" Bulma rummaged through her purse excitedly and brought forth a capsule. The genius held it in front of her friend's face and smiled as if it contained the answer to all the world's problems.  
  
*Urgh! I wanted some info! I guess I'll just have to beat it out of her...* ChiChi poked it with a disappointed finger. "Yeah, so what is it?"  
  
"Just watch!" Her mood was unfazed by her companion's lack of enthusiasm. Bulma dropped it on the table with a click, revealing a small jar marked I.T.  
  
"Ok..." ChiChi was not impressed.  
  
"It's called Instant Tail. I used some of it in an injection form to regenerate Vegeta's. I made a lotion version for you to use on Son-kun... due to his unhealthy aversion to needles... Just massage a little into the place where his tail used to be and voila! Instant Tail!"  
  
"Now just why the HFIL would I want to do that?" She mentally pictured her beloved Goku transforming into a giant ape and squishing her while she slept.  
  
"Oh Chi, Chi, Chi.." Bulma started, her head shaking. " You have no idea how drastically you will change your mind the second I finish explaining everything."  
  
The housewife crossed her arms in disbelief. "I don't see how anything you could possibly say would make me want to bring that horrible thing back!"  
  
Bulma formed an evil grin. "Is that a fact? Well, allow me to prove you wrong." The discussion began.  
  
*~Meanwhile~*  
  
He shifted uneasily on the doorstep. *What am I doing here?* A picture of Bulma flashed through his mind. The man sighed angrily and raised his hand, unsurprised when the door opened before his fist had made contact.  
  
A/N: Who's that guy and where the hell is he? Can anyone guess? Shouldn't be too hard. Plus Bulma is going to be getting some serious payback shortly! ;P Remember, reviews equal chapters! I only wrote this one this fast because of them... and the fact that Sakura-chan threatened to probe me with her dorky parasol! LOL Anyway, I am going to try and change the summary to this fic but if anyone can come up with something good PLEASE let me know! I didn't want to give away the transformation of Bulma into a saiyan so it has been a pain in the ass coming up with one! I should have another up soon and thanks again!  
  
Ja!!  
  
MOV ;P 


	8. All The Better To See You With, My Dear

A/N: Chapter 8! Luckily I've had quite a bit of free time on my hands so this fic of mine has been receiving some much-needed attention. I'm going to have this entry be a bit longer than the previous ones in celebration of passing the 10,000 words mark.  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME!! Think of this, not as rights infringement, but as a high form of flattery.  
  
  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
Chapter 8. All The Better To See You With, My Dear  
  
  
  
"Ah, just the weakling I wanted to see." Vegeta grinned evilly and pulled a bewildered Yamucha inside by his collar.  
  
"Uh, glad to see you too Vegeta. Is err Bulma hanging around here somewhere?" He tried to pry the saiyan's fingers from his shirt and ended up flying through the air a second later, landing in a strategically placed kitchen chair.  
  
"No weakling, luckily for you she is out socializing with the harpy." Vegeta poured himself a cup of tea from the steaming pot on the table and motioned for Yamucha to do the same.  
  
The scar-faced warrior was too confused by now to do anything but grab a cup. He took a hesitant sip, testing it for poison, and upon finding none asked, "Why is it lucky for me?"  
  
"Because, Yam-chop, I don't think you would make it out of here alive if she had answered the door." Vegeta smirked when he saw the human gulp. "And no, human, you didn't do anything to piss her off."  
  
"Then why wouldn't I make it out of here alive?" The man's voice betrayed his inner panic.  
  
"The answer to that, my dear weakling, is a long story." He downed the rest of the contents in his cup and glared at the unnerved baseball star. "I can see that you're frail nerves can't handle a long story so allow me to put it all into a condensed version your puny human mind will be able to comprehend. The woman, as you know, was hit by one of Kakkarot's blast and had to be placed in the tank." He waited for recognition to shine in the man's eyes before continuing.  
  
"She hadn't made it compatible for human DNA so the machine pumped her full of saiya-jin. Now she has a tail and more ki than you ever will. Plus, she is about to eclipse. My only words of advise for you are to kiss your ass goodbye." Vegeta finished with a sadistic smile and started on another serving of tea.  
  
The words slowly made their way into Yamucha's mind; imbedding themselves into the soft flesh of his brain. He opened his mouth and was able to push a few words from his throat. "Bulma's a saiyan?"  
  
"Yes you baka!" The ouji roared, now thoroughly irritated. "Didn't you hear any of what I said?"  
  
"Jeez Vegeta calm down before you bust an artery! This is all coming pretty fast, ya know!" He thought for a moment. "What do you mean by 'eclipse'??"  
  
"When a saiyan woman goes through their mating cycle it is called an eclipse. The female will be blinded by complete and utter animalistic lust whenever the object of their desire comes within a certain range of them. The amount of space differs, depending on the female but it usually is around 2 to 5ft. At any other distance they will just be extremely moody an unpredictable in their presence. The woman will try anything and everything in their power to make the male their mate. It lasts up to a week and normal saiya-jin females only experience it once every Chikyuu decade. Thanks to the woman's human genes it seems that she will be going through it every month." He shuddered.  
  
"What if a female already has a mate when it happens?" Yamucha asked, fully interested.  
  
"Then they will just keep them trapped in their chambers until it passes." He answered coolly.  
  
"What happens if the guy doesn't want to?"  
  
"Well, then he had better hope he's stronger than his pursuer." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him. "Why should I care?" Yamucha asked with a smug smirk, crossing his arms.  
  
Vegeta leaned forward on his arm and gave a smirk of his own. "Oh disillusioned moron, even if you don't mind being ravaged by the onna, she will be using all of her strength. It's what you humans would call a 'security net'. It prevents her from successfully mating with a lower being so the next generation of saiya-jins will be stronger. And I can easily say that though the female in question has little to no fighting experience, she could beat the shit out of you without breaking a sweat... or should I say a nail?"  
  
The lesser warrior paled but continued with his questions. "So what do I do? And why did you bother telling me all of this?! I thought you of all people would have been happy to see me screwed to death!" He stated with ire, making the prince smirk deeper at his double meaning.  
  
"I don't want to have to listen to the woman's shrewish screams when she finally snaps out of it and finds your mangled corpse. That and the fact that I just love scaring the shit out of you." Yamucha narrowed his eyes but remained silent.  
  
"As for what you should do about it... the obvious thing would be to stay as far away from her as you can until she gets back to normal. Who knows, maybe you're worried for nothing and the onna secretly had a thing for the Namek all this time." He laughed manically at the obvious display of jealously and rage on the man's face before literally booting him out the front door.  
  
*~Back At Starbucks~*  
  
The raven-haired beauty was trying to make sense of all that her friend had just told her. "So let me get this straight. If I do that stuff to his tail then I can get all the action I want, when I want it?"  
  
"That about sums it up." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"How did you find out about all this? Oh wait, let me guess, experience?" ChiChi gave a knowing look.  
  
The partially saiyan woman blushed, "No of course not Chi! Veg-head told me about it when I fixed his tail."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm serious!" Her face was now a lovely shade of cherry.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll pretend to buy that for now, but only if you tell me all about that mystery man of yours!"  
  
"Huh? What mystery man?" Bulma raised an azure brow.  
  
"The one who gave you the fuzzy belt." She gestured to said belt to further emphasis her point.  
  
"Oh! My friend, I can't believe I forgot to tell you about him." The genius spoke with a false amazement. *Kuso! Now I get to tell her that Vegeta, of all people, is my friend and gave me a freakin' present too! What a riot! I bet it'll take all of two seconds for it to get back to him and then will I be in for it. 'The saiyan no ouji does not make friends with lowly baka humans'* She mentally mocked. *Then again, I'm not exactly human anymore... ::Sigh::*  
  
"Well?" ChiChi prodded after a few seconds.  
  
"Actually you've already met him." She replied nonchalantly while stirring her coffee.  
  
"Really? What does he look like?"  
  
Bulma smirked, "He's about five inches taller than me and extremely well built. He has dark hair and eyes with warm olive skin." She watched in amusement as ChiChi tried to match her description to a face.  
  
"Is he attractive?"  
  
"Oh yeah." *Fine as hell!*  
  
"How did I meet him?"  
  
"You met him through Goku and the rest of the gang." This was too much fun.  
  
"Everyone knows him?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
*Hmm.. dark hair and eyes.. little taller than B.. knows everyone.. met through Go-* "VEGETA?!?!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, causing everyone in the café to loose their sense of hearing.  
  
"The one and only." Bulma had seen it coming so was able to plug her ears before the woman made her sensitive drums burst.  
  
"V-Vegeta?! B, I was joking about the experience thing!"  
  
"CHICHI I DID NOT SLEEP WITH VEGETA!" She roared venomously, thankful the other Starbucks proprietors had yet to recover from ChiChi's recent screech.  
  
"He bought you a belt?!" ChiChi asked with saucers for eyes, ignoring her friend's outburst.  
  
"I wouldn't say bought.." Bulma said in a calmer tone.  
  
"AND you want to take HIM on a date?!" The loud woman's mind reeled at the very thought.  
  
"Yeah, what's the big deal? Its just Vegeta." She stated with a what's-the-big-deal look.  
  
"But Bulma, what if he decides to blow up the place or picks a fight with my Son-kun?!" The homemaker whined.  
  
"Don't worry so much Chi! I have everything under control. I'll take full responsibility for his actions should he decide to do anything stupid." *Jeez I feel like I'm talking about a kid...*  
  
"Alright B." She conceded. "I know there's no changing your mind when you decide on something." The woman rose and slung her purse over her shoulder. "At least you didn't do something stupid like fall in love with the guy."  
  
Bulma gathered her things as well and laughed nervously. "As if!" She only halfway convinced herself but her friend seemed to have bought it.  
  
The pair set out for the parking lot. "What I want to know is how in the world did you convince him to go with us in the first place?"  
  
"Oh he doesn't know he's going yet." The self-assured female said smugly with a familiar glint in her eye.  
  
ChiChi had to laugh at that. "What exactly are you planning to do to him?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older." Her friend jabbed her in the ribs. "Alright I don't know yet but he IS going!"  
  
She grinned broadly. "Why don't you call me tomorrow and tell me how things go with Son-kun."  
  
"Will do." ChiChi winked. "I'll talk to you then okay?"  
  
Bulma threw her capsule into an empty parking spot. "Fine, bye Chi!"  
  
"Bye B-chan!" She waved and saw her friend drive away before a pair of loving arms circled her midsection.  
  
~*~  
  
The cerulean goddess was pulling into her driveway when something smashed into her windshield. It happened so fast that she didn't realize anything was coming until it hit the glass.  
  
She slammed on the brakes and turned off the motor. Bulma was waiting for her heart rate to return to normal before she surveyed the damage. *It's okay Bulma... you're fine. Just calm down and see what happened.* She took a few deep breaths and stepped out of the still gorgeous car.  
  
"YAMUCHA?!?!" Yep it was he. Embedded firmly into the front of her mustang, sporting various scratches over his exposed flesh and an unseen boot-shaped bruise on his aching rear.  
  
"Hey B.." He mustered groggily, most likely on the verge of passing out.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to my baby?!" The dedicated car restorer's tail thrashed wildly behind her and her eyes attained a blue-greenish shade that the warrior was so far unaccustomed to.  
  
His head bobbed with his slurred reply, "Well you see a funny thing happened, Vegeta to-"  
  
"Don't you dare try to pass the blame onto him, mister!" She shook an accusing finger at him.  
  
"But babe!" Yamucha tried to reason, while spitting blood.  
  
"Don't 'but babe' me! Damn it! Grr.. I wanted to come home and relax not put with this shit!" She massaged her temples in annoyance. "You can come in for five minutes. I'll fix you up and then your better get your ass out of here before I change my mind and really fuck you up!" *I could have sworn I saw him shudder..*  
  
More flashes of the conversation with the saiyan prince came flooding back to him. "No that's okay B, I'll be fine! It's only some internal bleeding." He rambled while trying to pry himself free. "I'll just walk it off."  
  
"And leave you with the possibility of not fully recovering?! I think not! I want you at your best when I beat the ever-loving shit out of you for wrecking my car!" The partially-saiyan woman growled.  
  
"Inside. Now." She pulled him effortlessly from his glass prison and set him less than gently on the ground. Pointing to the medical wing entrance, Bulma marched in after her reluctant patient.  
  
~*~  
  
*Great, just great* Yamucha mused. *Here I am, stuck with my ex-girlfriend turned saiyan, who any moment now is going to screw me to death and the only person who can stop her is.. Vegeta.* He warily watched her scour through several cabinets looking for a bottle of antibiotic and screamed like a girl when she looked up at him with gold tinted eyes.  
  
They were eerie and yet in a way, extremely beautiful. As if her orbs collected the sun's rays instead of reflected them. "Yamucha what's the matter? Its only going to sting for a second."  
  
The mixed concern and irritation radiated from her liquid pools, snapping him out of their spell. *I guess that's one of the signs of her condition.* "Sorry, I'm fine."  
  
The little female turned back to her equipment and readied a tray. "I didn't know it was normal for royalty to lurk about in shadows and spy on lowly being such as ourselves." She grinned when she felt the prince stiffen in his hiding place across the room and soaked a cotton ball with some antibiotic.  
  
"I was not lurking or spying, onna. I merely thought you were in danger when I heard the feminine scream but evidently I confused the prey." Vegeta finished with a smug smirk; Yamucha now red as a tomato.  
  
Bulma stopped suddenly and whispered, "You were... worried about me?" She rounded on him and glanced up with her now hopeful golden-blue eyes.  
  
"Kuso.. Err um I mean, of course not baka I was just-" Vegeta stepped out of the doorway and locked onto her gaze. *KUSO! I thought I had more time than this. Grr.. Evil human genetics messing up the onna!*  
  
"Just?" Her eyes were twinkling brightly.  
  
"...hoping someone wouldn't deny me the pleasure of killing you myself." The ouji covered quickly.  
  
The gold hue in her expectant orbs dulled, allowing the rich baby blue to shine through with fury. "Grr.. Bastard." She grumbled, returning to the task at hand.  
  
Vegeta released a mental breath he had been holding and exchanged an unreadable glance with Yamucha. Both males stared after her with morbid apprehension as she finished her preparations and approached the weaker fighter with the doused swab.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooooh, what is going to happen next, suspenseful, ne? Hehehe I was originally going to have that be Veggie at Goku's place in the beginning, asking for help with Bulma, but I figured it was more fun to get in some bashing action and maintain a little in-character-ness. (True, I didn't make Yamucha a cheater, but that doesn't mean I like the guy or anything. ;P) Review people!! I need some more encouragement!! LOL  
  
Ja!  
  
~MOV  
  
P.S. If you look immediately below you will find the greatest invention since anime. ;P You must take advantage of such a gift!!! 


	9. Curious George Meets The Flying Nun

A/N: Whoa, this updating regularly stuff is a new experience for me! ;P I wanted to answer GK's question about how Vegeta handles his mating urges. Well, Vegeta doesn't go into heat. Female saiyans are rare so it made sense for them to be the only ones to experience it. ::Sends mental image of a planet-sized, average American correctional facility, filled with soap dropping and towel whipping saiyan males and proceeds to shutter violently::  
  
Disclaimer: I only tend the shrine and pass out pamphlets at your local airport.  
  
  
  
Love By Another Name~  
  
  
  
Chapter 9. Curious George Meets The Flying Nun  
  
  
  
Hahaha I'll leave it to you to decide who is who in that title! ;P  
  
  
  
Vegeta counted down internally the amount of feet away from the weakling the blue-haired onna was, as she made her way to his bedside. *6..3..1..* She gripped the man's now shaking arm and cleansed his wounds, not giving Yamucha a second glace.  
  
*Nothing. NOTHING! No jumping, grabbing, growling, absolutely nothing!! Not even one damned lustful thought in her head, her scent is clean!! The onna's eyes are still gold too, though she still seems irritated. Grr.. And to think I actually spoke to that weakling!* The prince clenched his fists and jaw. *Maybe she does have a thing for the Namek.*  
  
~*~  
  
"Stop fidgeting damn it!" Bulma ordered at Yamucha's childish antics. He obeyed, only to become completely immobile, staring at the empty bed across the room. "Grr.. Yamucha I can't finish if you won't let me move you." She gave a violent jerk to his left arm, causing him to yelp.  
  
"Baka." "Weakling." Her and Vegeta said at the same time, earning the ouji a giggle. He scowled. *Damned onna is so moody... oh fucking Kami no!* The only other person in the room was himself. His jaw slacked at the prospect.  
  
The beauty hummed a melody of her own design lightly as her golden eyes danced merrily to the tune. She dabbed a final cut and tossed her past-love half a senzu. "All better?"  
  
He washed down the tasteless bean with a swig of water. "Sure am. Thanks a million babe." The warrior jumped easily off the side of the gurney and tested his newly healed muscles. "Yep, never felt better."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." She purred with an evil glint and sauntered over to him seductively.  
  
*Now what is she doing? Dende, will you make up your mind?!* Vegeta glared at her exaggerated hip movements.  
  
Yamucha tensed when he noticed her approach. "Do you know why I am so happy to hear it, babe?" She emphasized the hated nickname and ran her fingers over the front of his gi.  
  
He shook his head after a few moments of gaping like a fish.  
  
"Because now I can do this!" She gripped the orange fabric before ramming a feminine knee into his unsuspecting groin and watched him find the ground. "That was for my car!"  
  
Vegeta had read the punch line a second before it came but was still surprised she followed through. He chuckled softly before erupting into an all out laugh. He grabbed his ribs and leaned against the walls for support. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes before the hilarity in the situation lessened enough to allow breathing. *Serves the weakling right, though I never thought the onna had it in her.*  
  
He shot the smirking woman a wayward glance, gaining her attention. "Thank you woman, I needed that."  
  
A shocked Bulma smiled and blushed heavily, "Anytime."  
  
"Shall I take out the trash?" Vegeta inclined his head towards the writhing male on the floor.  
  
"By all means." She smirked and cleared a path for the enthused saiyan.  
  
He picked the supposed warrior up by the back of his training uniform and held him at a distance that prevented any unwarranted 'contamination'. "Déjà vu all over again, eh weakling?" *I'll use my left foot this time, so he'll have a matching set. ::Evil smirk::* With one swift kick, Yamucha was on his merry way.  
  
Bulma arrived at Vegeta's side in time to see her ex skid through the front lawn and cringed when he smacked into a tree. "That's got to hurt." She mused.  
  
"I feel bad for the tree." Vegeta stated with false sympathy. Bulma chuckled and glanced up at him.  
  
He caught the sweet smile her lips formed in the corner of his eye and turned to meet her gaze. Her eyes burned a deep golden brown, a sign that she was advancing quickly into the eclipse and soon wouldn't be able to fight any urges, should they arise.  
  
*Might as well get this over with..* "Woman."  
  
"Hmm?" She responded with a gentle hum and twinkle, only further fueling his suspicions regarding her attachment.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
*Vegeta needs to talk to me? What brought this on? And why the HELL do I feel so damned special?! This is just VEGETA after all... Right?* She followed him to area of the room she had just occupied and obeyed his wish to take the newly vacant seat on the hospital-style bed.  
  
"Well, what'cha need Veggie, I am a very busy woman you know." Bulma shot him a playful smirk.  
  
Resisting the wonderful temptation of proving that statement wrong Vegeta sighed forcefully, laying the facts of her condition at the scientist's feet.  
  
"So let me get this straight," She finally said after the life-altering speech (and much calmer than he had expected, mind you) "I'm going through some sort of saiyan mating thingy that will send my hormones into overdrive until I land myself a man. Also, if I do manage to control myself THIS time I have to go through it again?!"  
  
"Yes but it won't end if you 'land yourself a man' as you put it. The eclipse will just become easier to deal with." He stated coolly.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?!" The frantic woman cried.  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
"You're the experienced saiyan here, not me!" She stood and pointed an accusatory finger at him.  
  
"It's not my fault you're the ignorant one and it's rude to point." He crossed his arms smugly.  
  
"Yes it is baka, you're the bastard who put me in the tank! And I'll point at you all I damn well please!"  
  
"Would you have preferred I left you to the crows?" The ouji shouted, finally having a button pressed.  
  
She sobered and lowered her head, "No."  
  
Vegeta sighed for the umpteenth that day, "I didn't exactly run across many female saiyans in my luxurious stay aboard the S.S. Lizard Bastard so you are going to have to find a solution yourself. "The only other things I can tell you is that certain foods and such have been found to counteract the effects, plus you will be able to check your stage by the color of your eyes."  
  
"The color of my eyes?" A mirror located in a nearby bathroom revealed a sight worth screaming about. She clutched her ears upon receiving the echo of her shriek, "No wonder why you guys get so uptight whenever I do that." She groaned to a similarly suffering Vegeta.  
  
"Good now you know. DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!!" He bellowed making her hands stay in the protective position of her tender drums.  
  
"All right, all right." Bulma chuckled and hoped onto the bed. "My eyes aren't going to stay like this are they?"  
  
He laid back on the gurney across from her. "No, after your week or so of fun you will have your old coloring back."  
  
"How can I tell the stages by it?"  
  
"The first stage is a bright gold, which you exhibited a few moments ago, the second is a much rich version of the latter. The next you will experience is silver, followed by a weird blue and one other color, which I cannot recall at this moment in time."  
  
After a brief digestive pause she inquired, "How will I know whom I want to 'mate' with?"  
  
"Oh believe me onna, you'll know." His evil laughter manifested only in a sadistic smirk.  
  
"That was helpful."  
  
"Glad to be a service."  
  
"Will you at least try and keep me from attacking them or something." A few vicious images flashed through her mind, forcing a blush to her cheeks.  
  
The smirk broadened. "Of course woman. I wouldn't want you to go and do something we both may or may not regret."  
  
*I don't like the way that came out. That spiky-haired little gnome is hiding something and I get the strongest sensation that it is extremely important.* "I guess I will head over to the lab and see if I can find something that will at least knock me out for a few days." The genius in her reasoned, as she made her way to the nearest exit.  
  
Bulma paused at the door, "If you should happen to hear any strange sounds please do me a favor and stay away." She took a few steps while murmuring, "Kami-sama I didn't think I could ever look them in the face again."  
  
Vegeta's curiosity was perked but he figured he could always get her to tell him later (without her actually knowing he was interested).  
  
The newly appointed saiyan female capsulated her Yam-chopped mustang and speedily entered her lab/part-time garage.  
  
~*~  
  
Mechanical genius that she was, Bulma Briefs took a great deal of pleasure in working on her 'beloved'. Though the woman would never own up to it, she was somewhat happy that she had an excuse to push other projects aside and update Kami-sama's gift to the sports car world.  
  
With her favorite pair of beat up sneakers, a black bikini top, and some grease-stained baggy pants, she was ready for action. She placed a couple mixed compact discs into her stereo system, whose contents ranged from Slip Knot to Aretha Franklin, and set to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta had tried his damnedest to train but the occasion glimpse of the onna dancing around her lab, singing into a wrench, was enough to make even the most basic maneuver impossible to execute. Her mouth firmly agape, evidently at the climax of a song, Bulma was too much fun to spy on. So, having only one option, a grinning ouji switched off the GR and found a front row seat.  
  
~*~  
  
"OH a little respect!" She brought her sky ward arm down to meet her chest and finished in a bow of her head. *Another reason why I love working on my car so much!* The azure deity giggled and removed the last windshield remnants before the player had time to change discs.  
  
Bulma knew what hit was next on her deranged compilation of artists. She jumped to the center of the room and eyed her the ground until it began.  
  
*This woman has to be nuckin' futs.* (AN: Sorry I couldn't resist. ;P And for those of you who have never heard this expression before, just switch the first letter of each.) Vegeta leaned towards the window. *What is she doing?!* He flew around to the lab door and upon entering unnoticed claimed a perch in the shadows.  
  
Her heart beat loudly in her ears, waiting for her 'cue'. This was a song that no matter if someone hired the best choreographer, she would always put them to shame. Her dance was never performed in the same manner twice. Then it started:  
  
Hot in...  
  
::She ran her hands slowly down her sides::  
  
so hot in herre! So hot in...  
  
::They journeyed back to her middle::  
  
hot - OH!  
  
::Her head whipped to the side::  
  
With a little bit of, uh uh; and a little bit of, uh uh  
  
::She started swaying, her tail dancing with the tempo::  
  
Just a little bit of.. *beat*; just a little bit of.. *beat*  
  
::Her fingers found the chopstick securing her bun...::  
  
Just a little bit of.. *beat*; just a little bit of.. *beat*  
  
::..and pulled, spilling forth a waterfall of color and brilliancy as the hues shifted in the light::  
  
I was like, good gracious - ass is bodacious (uh)  
  
::Began moving her hips::  
  
Flirtacious, tryin' to show patience  
  
::Closed her eyes and let the music command her limbs::  
  
I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez (you know) Waitin' for the right time to flash them ki's, then uhh  
  
I'm leavin', please believin' - ohhh!  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin'  
  
No deceivin', nothin' up my sleeve and  
  
no teasin'.. I need you to  
  
::Mouthed the next two lines with a wide smile::  
  
Get up up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin for  
  
::Actions became more forceful::  
  
Cause I feel like bustin' loose  
  
and I feel like touchin' you, uh uh  
  
And can't nobody stop the juice  
  
So baby tell me what's the use? I said  
  
It's getting' hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes  
  
I am - gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
It's gettin' hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes  
  
I am - gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off Uh, uh, uh - let it hang all out!  
  
::Bulma's suggestive movements made it seem a possibility::  
  
Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin' the bottles? (c'mon)  
  
What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin' the models  
  
I see you drivin', sports cars, ain't hittin' the throttle  
  
And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles Got off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
  
I spit game cause baby I can't talk it  
  
Warm, sweatin', it's hot up in this joint  
  
Vokal tank top, on at this point  
  
You with a winner so baby you can't loose  
  
I got secrets can't leave Cancun  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
  
You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone  
  
Checkin' your reflection and tellin' your best friend like  
  
::Turned to the side and placed a hand on her lower back while saying::  
  
"Girl I think my butt gettin' big!" It's getting' hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes  
  
I am - gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
It's gettin' hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes  
  
I am - gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off Uh, uh, uh - let it hang all out!  
  
::She played with the hem of her jeans, causing the saiyan prince to curse himself for entering this trap voluntarily::  
  
*Stupid weak hu - Grr - saiyan!! This is so infuriating!*  
  
(Let it hang all out)  
  
::Moved towards the shadows::  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
  
::Now in front of his 'hiding place'::  
  
(Let it just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, baby make it ah, ah  
  
::Leaned against his chest with a smirk at his obvious surprise::  
  
*Vegeta, deep in thought? If I hadn't witnessed it my self.. ::insert girlish giggle::* "Spying were we?" She whispered huskily, continuing to dance. "Well my inquisitive little love monkey, now you get to join in the fun." Before he could protest, there was a blue tail around his waist and was drug onto the 'dance floor'.  
  
Stop pacin', time wastin'  
  
:: She wrapped her arms around his neck..::  
  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (what?)  
  
I'm just kiddin' like Jason (oh)  
  
::..ground lightly into him upon receiving no response::  
  
Unless you gon' do it  
  
Extra, extra - eh, spread the news (check it)  
  
Nelly took a trip from the Lou' to the Neptunes  
  
Came back with somethin' thicker than fittin' in Sasoon's  
  
Say she got a thing about cuttin' in restrooms - ohhhhh!  
  
::His resistance slowly melted and he began to harmonize with her movements::  
  
It's getting' hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes  
  
I am - gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
It's gettin' hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes  
  
I am - gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off Uh, uh, uh - let it hang all out!  
  
::Vegeta's tail found her midsection and pulled her closer::  
  
"You're a strange one, I'll give you that." He confessed.  
  
"Look whose talking." She chuckled and pressed more firmly against him, earning a growl.  
  
*The onna is only in the second phase. She shouldn't be THIS 'friendly'... but it sure as hell clears up any doubts I had. Kami, how am I supposed to survive this every month? I want to take her already!*  
  
(Let it hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Let it just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Let it hang all out)  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
  
(Let it just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, baby make it ah, ah... ohhh!  
  
As the song came to an end, Bulma turned in the ouji's arms. The moody vixen smiled gently before revealing a pair of dazzling electric blue eyes.  
  
A/N: Whoa! Bulma jumped right through a color eh? Well I guess Veggie had that kind of effect on her. LoL I'm not sure how I am going to get to the place where I'm taking this but I figured if I screw up I could always alter an entry.  
  
Jeez, thought this chapter would never be finished! I scraped the plot 3 or 4 times before this poured forth. Upon reading it myself I would like to think it was pretty good but only you wonderful people out there will be able to say for certain. I know A LOT of fics have this song in them but it's such a good idea. I tried to make it seem as much like I would want you to perceive it but hey, I have faith in your imaginations. ;P (It's 4 am.. I'm freaking tired... humor me.) Oh and I got the lyrics for Hot in Herre by Nelly from www.getlyrics.com  
  
Ja!  
  
~MOV  
  
CLICK ME!!! 


	10. The Best Part About Waking Up

A/N: Woah, I bet a lot of you never thought you'd see Chapter 10!! Hell, even I was thrown for a loop on this one. ;P I couldn't possibly discontinue this, not that it was my intention, with all the death threats and wonderful reviews!!! Something funny though...when you go to read my fic it says there are 79 reviews but my stats 'claim' 74. Weird.... maybe repeats don't count.  
  
Disclaimer ~ One would think that after 9 chapters I'd have made at least SOME money on this but I guess my present poverty is due to a lack of ownership. ::cough cough:: Yeah, I'm pretty poor... it'd be great to have a copyright or two. ::Shakes cup while continuing to cough::  
  
Love By Another Name ~  
  
Chapter 10. The Best Part About Waking Up  
  
Vegeta dabbed a cold compress on his host's unconscious brow. The towel caressed her feverish flesh, trying to provide what relief it could from the flu-like symptoms that arose a short time ago. Her golden eyes had dulled at the end of what those humans called a 'song.' A medicinal odor was present on her clothing. Evidently whatever she took didn't help.  
  
"Is she any better?" The result of a harpy and moron mating stood in the doorway with a worried expression. Kakarott dumped the little punk on him last night. Supposedly, the onna had taken the liberty of inviting him to stay the evening at Capsule Corp. It sounded like something the bitch would do she had impeccable timing.  
  
The demi-saiyan resembled his sire, but luckily for himself and Vegeta, he showed no common characteristics beyond that.  
  
Gohan rushed to the woman's bedside, alarmed when she began to twist and moan in her sleep. His eyes turned watery at her suffering, "Vegeta, what's wrong with her?"  
  
The older saiyan felt her forehead and neck with an ungloved hand. He walked to the adjoining bathroom, bringing back a dish of water and a small towel. Gohan took the offered supplies, "Is Bulma going to be okay?"  
  
Vegeta, half way in the hall, turned, performing what had to be the millionth out of character act this morning. "The fever is breaking," He muttered.  
  
The boy smiled, placing a freshly cooled cloth on his surrogate mother. An aura of determination surrounded him.  
  
It was really sad that the only being on this planet intelligent enough to take care of the sick woman for a few seconds was a brat. The Namek would be a last resort and he doubted the overgrown leprechaun knew anything about human/saiyan physiology, let alone females.  
  
He lay down in his room, praying his minimal amount of luck would hold long enough for a short nap. As he drifted into a death like state, a shrill cry from across the hall sent the walls into fervent vibrations. The prince smirked, *I guess the brat found a new friend.*  
  
~*~***~*~  
  
It was warm where she was, warm and cozy. Bulma had spent the last half an hour arguing with her self as to whether she should allow her consciousness to fully surface or simply slip back into divine oblivion.  
  
Fate evidently heard her dilemma and manifested a solution in the form of a few gentle tugs on her tail. Thoughts clouded in hazy pleasure, she didn't attempt to suppress the inevitable purr.  
  
A sigh escaped her relaxed lips as the room took on a less blurry form. How exactly did she get in here? It was definitely her bed; the smell of lavender was overwhelming. Sifting through tired memories, Bulma recounted last night's events.  
  
*Got Yamucha where it counts, ::Evil/Proud Grin:: found out about saiyan hormones, took sedative for 'urges', worked on my car, listened to music, and danced around to...Nelly?!?! Urgh, I HATE that song!! There is no way I would do that! Note to self: check medication's expiration date BEFORE consuming... Wait a sec, wasn't Vegeta floating around there somewhere?* The torture on her sensitive appendage suddenly intensified. A thought wriggled its way forcefully into her awareness, if her hands were under her pillow then that meant...  
  
*Oh please Kami-sama, no!* Turning over tentatively with mixed horror and apprehension, Bulma willed her eyes to focus on the unknown body.  
  
~*~  
  
In the small woods surrounding the mighty compound known famously as Capsule, a handful of assorted 'cute and fuzzy' creatures busied themselves with their life-essential tasks of food gathering and bathing. A doe lapped gracefully from an anonymous creek while various birds twittered merrily through the air.  
  
The sun had yet to completely rise, leaving the morning crisp and filling the tiny animals with exuberance. The seemingly Snow White scene shattered, however, when a blood-curdling shriek ripped through the area, morphing the picture of ecological serenity into one chillingly akin to Bambi when 'man was in the forest'.  
  
"Son Goku, what the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" The destroyer of peace shrieked from her mortified position, clinging to an invisible hold on the wall.  
  
The now extremely nervous man took a few cautious steps into what would ultimately be his certain doom. "Um, I was tired?" He tried with a guilty smile.  
  
Maybe it was the way the vein above her right eye twitched, maybe it was how she kept clenching and unclenching her fists, whatever sign it was, something told him that wasn't the right answer. The walls seemed to be closing in on him.  
  
"You were tired?" The question floated incredulously about its source, partially born of open thought.  
  
The male cringing on her bed gave a less than audible murmur in affirmation. Gohan, who had been asleep on the floor, tried unsuccessfully to calm the woman down. Though he himself was curious as to what his father was doing.  
  
"Why, pray tell, were you molesting my tail?" Bulma inquired with a foreboding calm once the silence had driven the suspense to painful levels. Goku's self-preservation instincts were switched into overdrive but they failed to prevent a fierce blush from appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"It just looked so much softer than mine." The saiyan admonished in all honesty.  
  
She gaped openly at him, irritated beyond belief and unable to justify that statement with a response, Bulma screamed again in pure frustration. What had she done to deserve this?  
  
The door flew open moments later, revealing a groggy yet highly pissed Vegeta. She pointed numbly to the strongest fighter on the planet... who was currently trying to blend in with her floral bedding.  
  
The fighter raised a confused eyebrow, "And this is the cause of all your screeching?" He glanced at the once proud warrior with disgust, filling Bulma with indignation.  
  
"If you woke up to find Goku lying next to you and stroking your tail you would screech too!"  
  
Her tantrum seemed to have an effect on the prince. The meaning of her words seeped slowly into the room's occupants. Vegeta's features darkened beyond recognition, confusing Gohan even more about the situation.  
  
One of them wasn't making it out of here alive.  
  
"Outside. Spar. Now." The barely contained fury present in those growled commands sent the object of his madness into a maelstrom of girlish squeaks as he was dragged haphazardly off the balcony.  
  
Bulma glared in the direction her attacker left, letting the world know she was next in line to beat the crap out of whatever pieces were left. From experience, she didn't think there would be much.  
  
"Come downstairs Gohan and I'll make us something to eat." 


End file.
